


It reminds him of Iwa-chan

by Sadly_Savvy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (?), Cute, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Dialogue, Poetic, Post-Timeskip, Short, Short & Sweet, man idk, pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadly_Savvy/pseuds/Sadly_Savvy
Summary: There are so many awards on Tooru’s shelves that he can't find a spot fit his olympic gold medal- but his most prized award is not a golden throphy or a colorful ribbion.It reminds him of Iwa-chan.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 20





	It reminds him of Iwa-chan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hop/gifts).



> hey guys!!! so i wrote this based off a headcannon i created after seeing that timeskip oikawa's current concern was that he couldn't find a place to fit his olympics medal on his trophy-filled shelves!! (my iwaoi heart couldn't resist) i thought it was the cutest thing and i made a short little one-shot, i really hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> PS- this is my first A03 post/somewhat decent story! please give me constructive critisism and point out some mistakes/typos if you see any!  
> (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)

There are so many awards on Tooru’s shelves that he can't find a spot fit his olympic gold medal. 

Most people would be in awe- how could they not, seeing so many items that prove his skill; but among the flashy trophies, shiny medals, and colorful ribbons, His most prized award is old, but cherished and loved all the same. It sticks out like a sore thumb.

And there it sits, lovingly placed on an eye-level shelf; the best setter award he earned in middle school. He loves It because reminds him of the joy of receiving reward for his hard work. 

Because it reminds him of the painful burn of not being able to go to nationals, reminds him of the the carefully crafted plays he created with his team- but most importantly because it reminds him of his Iwa-chan. 

Iwa-chan, who’s been with him through thick and thin, who still has stuck with him throughout adulthood. The two were pulled away from each other through college, and even as they graduated, something kept them from physically reuniting. In the blink of an eye, Oikawa was swept away and playing for Argentina. 

But unlike every single time before, Iwaizumi did not walk beside him. But Yet somehow, the change in location did not sever the bond. It felt strained at times, sure, and sometimes forgotten in the spur of the moment, and distraction. It came in the form of volleyball, as always. 

Volleyball, volleyball, volleyball.

Oikawa’s biggest obsession. 

He started in elementary school and never stopped. He whisked all throughout school and adulthood- there were hundreds of changes.

But one thing stayed. He wanted to play. There were different reasons throughout his life, like for the sake of fun, wanting to beat Ushiwaka and tobio-chan, and just plain fun and passion again. Despite his reasons, the overwhelming want to play was always there, and so was Iwa-chan.

What was Hajime to Tooru, anyways? He still wasn’t quite sure. They were always incredibly close, but never in a brotherly way. Best friends, but somehow more. Tooru wasn’t sure when his feelings changed. He loved Iwaizumi, that’s for sure, but what could he even do with that? 

It was all so incredibly complicated, yet simple. 

That was something he could figure out another day, anyways. 

Tooru huffed with mirth, and swept off some dust from the award. He looked towards the side, where a graduation photo of them sat. 

He looked good in the warm sunlight. He had a rare grin on, clenching his diploma. Tooru stood next to him, an arm draped over his shoulder, smiling and holding up his signature peace sign. 

Tooru could not properly describe the swell of pride, happiness, and all around fondness that engulfed his chest when he thought of Hajime. 

But His feelings could be sorted out later, when he visited home. For now, remembering Iwa-chan was enough.


End file.
